


Drabbles of Attack on Titan

by PersephoneLilith



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25120201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PersephoneLilith/pseuds/PersephoneLilith
Summary: The title may vary, but these drabbles of various characters and ships from Attack on Titan. It is an ongoing series.
Relationships: Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Eren Yeager, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir
Kudos: 5





	1. Floch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Floch drabble, requested by Scarlet_Sword on Instagram.

Floch did not know what to do in a pet store besides look for pets and he never knew he had an eye for a bunny which made him fall in love deeply with the animal. He carries the rabbit as he gently pets the animal. 

“Hey, you are cute,” he said to the animal with a smile. It was soft and when a worker looks at him.

“Oh, that rabbit dislikes being carried but he does not mind you,” they said with a smile. 

“That is rather sweet,” Floch said. He says with a smile. Floch does not know what to think. He knew he had his moments, but he could change from learning his own mistakes. 

He adopted the rabbit.


	2. Eren and Historia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am personally a fan of Yumikuri/Yumihisu but I will write Erehisu if someone requests me to fo it again.

Historia, or formally known as Christa Lenz to her comrades in the 104th, was an empty girl. Her mother never loved her and would often neglect her. He knew from the memories of Frieda that Historia Reiss never was loved by her parents. That is what Eren Jager recalled in his memories. 

“Am I really the worst girl that rescued you, Eren?” Historia thought about what his answer would be. She thought about sitting on the rocking chair on the porch. She did have a choice in being pregnant, but only if Ymir was still here. 

The memories of her. To her future child; if the world did survive from Eren’s horrible plan, she will teach the child about freewill and she will tell her about Ymir words.


End file.
